A new demigod
by katgurluver
Summary: There's a new half-blood in town... Then What? And what happens to Camp Halfblood? Will it survive or will it die with all of Western civilization? Read to find out! R&R Don't Like Don't Read


**Hi guys so this is just a story that I came up with when I was bored and studying mythology. Please R&R! **

**(A/N: BTW this is inspired by Rick Riordan and I do not own Percy Jackson and the Characters as well as anything else that has been mentioned in the book and written down here. I only own Stephanie and the plot -somewhat- Anyways enjoy!)**

Annabeth POV

It was just any normal day at Camp Half-blood; Chiron and Dionysus were playing pinochle in the Big House and the campers were doing their normal activities. When suddenly, _BOOM! _A young girl of about ten years old had been thrown ever so lightly (NOT!) in front of Thalia's Pine tree. The child was a horrible sight. She was a complete mess. Her clothes were ripped and it looked like she had been whisked from school all the way to Long Island. She had probably been trying to kill a monster of some sort (happens all the time just ask one of our campers!), a teacher turned into a hellhound or something. Anyways, I had decided to greet her help her out. I jogged to Thalia's Tree and stared.

"Umm… HI?" the young child asked, "Where am I?"

"Hello my name's Annabeth," I said, "Welcome to Camp Half Blood. What's your name?"

"I am Stephanie," the young girl replied, "What is Camp Half-Blood?"

"Come to the Big-House. We'll find Chiron and our camp director Dionysus, Mr. D for short, and they will explain everything." I answered.

Stephanie brushed herself off the ground and grabbed on to my hand. I led her to the Big House told her to wait outside.

"Hi Chiron, Mr. D," I said.

"Ah! Could it be anyone else than the wonderful Annie Bell architect of Olympus blah blah blah. I hope that you have a very good reason for interrupting my pinochle game." Mr. D. grunted.

" Please excuse Mr. D," Chiron said, "He has recently lost another game against me and well… he is not exactly in the best of moods."

"Umm well there is a child who has been thrown over the borders to Thalia's tree. " I answered.

"Where is she?" Chiron asked.

"She is outside. Would you like me to go and get her?" I asked.

"Well duh…" Mr. D said.

I went outside to go fetch Stephanie. However my wonderful yet annoying boyfriend, Percy, has taken her on a ride on Blackjack.

"PERCY STEPHANIEEEE!" I howled.

"YEEEESSS?" Percy asked.

"WELL I KINDA NEED TO BORROW STEPHANIE FOR A MOMENT," I howled back.

Percy brought Blackjack to a halt right in front of me. I took Stephanie by the hand and led her into the Big House.

"That took a while didn't it?" Chiron asked me.

"Long story," I answered, too lazy to think of anything else.

"Well well well," Mr. D said, "You bring to me another one of you **_brats_**"

"I AM NOT A BRAT!" Stephanie screamed angrily, "I am Stephanie Oréal and I am ten years old."

"She proves my point exactly," Mr. D announced.

"Calm down Mr. D," Chiron said, "she is new and is probably scared."

"Anyways," I interrupted loudly, "we will have to get her to her cabin and stuff."

I could tell that Stephanie was bursting with questions and that Chiron and Mr. D. had not answered any of her questions. I made a sign with my head to tell her that I would explain everything eventually. Luckily she understood.

"Well," I told Chiron and Mr. D, "I will get her settled and everything"

"You better," Dionysus said.

As we headed out of the room, Stephanie blasted me with questions.

"Whatiscamphalfblood? Whyamihere? Whoischiron? Ithoughtthatpegasusdidn'texsist?" Stephanie asked.

"Slow down Stephanie," I said, "Ok, first off, this is Camp Half Blood. It is a camp for demigods or half-bloods like u-"

"-what is a demigod or half-blood as you say?" she asked.

"If you would let me finish, I could explain everything to you," I said.

"Oh. Ok," Stephanie replied meekly.

"So anyways, it is a camp for demigods or half-bloods like us. A demigod or half-blood is a person that has a godly parent either your mom or your dad and a mortal parent and they get married and have an affair," I said.

Stephanie seemed to be taking this pretty calmly.

"So what parent do you have?" I asked her.

"Um well, I have my dad. But he told me that mom had died in an explosion at the mall." Stephanie said, "So does that mean that my mom is a god I mean goddess?"

"Well yes…" I said.

"So who do you think it will be?" Stephanie asked me.

"I don't know. But I am the daughter of Athena." I answered.

"I hope that I am in the Athena cabin too!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Oh!" I said, "We're here! This is cabin eleven. The cabin of Hermes god of travelers, hospitality and thieves. "

"TRAVIS AND CONOR!" I hollered.

"Coming!" two pairs of voices cried in unison.

They both rushed out of the cabin.

"Someone called?" Travis asked.

"Yep," I said, "Stephanie meet your cabin leaders for now, Travis and Conor Stoll."

Stephanie burst into a fit of giggles.

"What!" Conor demanded, "What's so funny?"

"Well," Stephanie answered after finally after regaining her composure, "Well you guys are the sons of Hermes right? And Hermes is the god of thieves. So Travis STOLL and Conor STOLL you get it? Stoll and Stole?"

She burst out into another fit of laughter. Suddenly, someone from inside the cabin shouted. "Determined or Undetermined?"

"Undetermined," I answered.

"Aw man!" some people said. There were groans everywhere around the room.

"Hey!" Stephanie said, "I'm not that bad!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed it please R&R! Constructive criticism accepted no flames! And tell me if you want another chapter. I'll get started on it soon!**


End file.
